In the Darkness to Protect
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: Karin and Kazune are enrolled in Gakuen Alice. Kazune has to go on missions with Natsume in order to protect Himeka. Karin and Mikan wait for them to come back. What they didn t expect was that they were all being dragged into the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! And this time I have a new story! This time it's a manga crossover of Kamichama Karin and Gakuen Alice. Enjoy! Also, this story will probably have references to the manga and they are still in elementary and Mikan is in special class.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamichama Karin or Gakuen Alice; they both belong to whats-their-face and whats-their-face. (But I do own this story! *grins evilly and does evil laugh* MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

><p><em>(Karin's POV)<em>

I woke up to Kazune yelling at me to wake up. I looked at my alarm clock; it said 7:45, and we had to be at school by 8. Me, Himeka and Kazune were all rushing much to my surprise. So after we were all ready, we rushed to school without eating breakfast. About halfway there, some guys came out of a parked car and said

"Come on kids, you're comin' with us." We struggled but in the end, we all ended up forced into the car. As soon as we had sat down, the car engine started and we decided that it was better to not say anything; rather just sit in silence. Us three had no clue of where we were going or why. We didn't know until the second we rolled up to our destination. Turns out that the car we had been driving in forcefully was heading towards an elite private school where only the people qualified were even allowed to be _near_ it. Some super-fancy guy was waiting at the outside of the gate for the driver of the car and surprisingly, us.

"I'll take it from here," He says to us with a smile, giving me the impression that he was nice.** (A/N: Does anyone know who Super-Fancy guy is?) **Then, without warning, he pulls Kazune and me away from Himeka "I have no interest in her." He says which was obviously directed at Himeka. He dragged me and Kazune through the now open gate leaving Himeka and those other guys there.

"Karin, Kazune!" Himeka yells to us.

"Himeka!" Kazune and I yell together. And with that, we could no longer see Himeka.

* * *

><p><em>(Mikan's POV)<em>

We were just having a typical math class with Jinno when Narumi-Sensei comes to the door of the classroom. Jinno goes into the hallway to talk to him while the whole class talks about how hard the math is. He comes back into the classroom and says "It turns out we have two new students coming to Class B. This is Hanazono Karin and Kujyou Kazune." Then two kids, a boy and a girl walk into class. I was so excited for finally having new students (other than Luna). The girl was really nervous and I found she clung to the boy a lot. The boy looked like he had better things to do and chances are, he did have better things to do. "What are their Alices?" Some kid yelled from somewhere.

"Hanazono has the will-power Alice and Kujyou has the Earth Alice." _So the girl is Karin and the boy is Kazune,_ I thought to myself. But Kazune was really cute. I looked around the classroom and saw quite a few girls looking at him the way they look at Natsume. Looks like he has himself a fan club! "How about you two go sit next to Sakura?" Jinno says to them. Yay! The new kids are gonna sit with me, Natsume and Ruka! So they walk to our seats and sit down while Jinno continues with the math lesson. Natsume started eyeing them suspiciously so of course I had to hit him for it. I guess he didn't like them sitting with us. He didn't like me sitting with him at first but he got used to it knowing the teachers weren't gonna move me. I also think Ruka made him stop not letting me sit here. He was probably hoping they were only sitting here temporarily because five people at a seat where only three people were supposed to sit wasn't gonna go well. But he was gonna have to deal with it until the end of class, maybe the rest of the day. Plus, Natsume was pretty much the one who chose who sat here so he was probably just putting up with them because A) it was Jinno's class and B) because I looked happy. He looked away from them and went back to his manga. I faced the front and tried to understand the math, because I knew that if I needed help, Natsume wasn't gonna help me and I'm not sitting beside Ruka so he couldn't help me. Just then the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Yo, Polka-Dots," Natsume says to me. Karin looked at him confused. "Do you like the new kids?" He asked me.

"I guess, just don't refuse to let them sit here. But if they have to sit with us next class, you could just tell the teacher instead of making a scene like you did with me." I replied.

"Fine, I won't 'make a scene' like I did with you as you put it. But I'm gonna tell you now; if that guy tries to hit on you, they aren't sitting with us." **(A/N: Yes, in my story Mikan and Natsume are already dating.) **He says to me.

"We have a deal." I tell him in reply and with that me, Natsume and Ruka walk out of the classroom so we can eat lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys like it? Please tell me in a review. Plus, I know Karin and Kazune aren't supposed to be in the elementary section but I'd rather change 2 peoples ages rather than all of Class B. But don't forget to review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I got no reviews on the first chapter . But I guess I'll give you guys a new chapter anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>(Karin's POV)<em>

So during class, we were told to sit with this girl with pigtails and she won't stop smiling. It's really creepy, believe it or not. I'm surprised she didn't get in trouble for not paying attention though. But that's beside the point. The point was that I and Kazune had no idea why we're here or where Himeka is. I was flipping out inside but I didn't show it. Just then I felt my being grabbed. I looked down at my hand. It was just Kazune.

"I can tell you're worried about Himeka. It's okay. We'll find her together." Kazune whispered to me.

"Can we look right after class?" I asked.

"Of course we can."

"Okay. But we should probably pay attention before we get in trouble."

I heard Kazune chuckle. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

><p><strong>With Himeka...<strong>

_(Himeka's POV)_

I had no idea where I was being taken. I hoped I was being taken home, but at the same time I did not want to leave where I was standing. I wished I could just disappear too. Just then I felt the grip on my arms disappear. The guys looked frantic and started looking around for something.

"Where'd she go!" One of the guys said.

I looked down at my feet but I couldn't see them. Then I had the idea to run before they can see me again. I ran towards the gate. It was closed but the fancy guy from earlier was standing inside the gate with a beautiful lady.

"Let me in! I have to find Karin and Kazune!" I screamed toward the two people.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You don't have an Alice." The fancy dude replied smoothly.

"I don't know what an Alice is, but I can make myself disappear."

"Well even with an invisibility Alice, you aren't getting in."

Just then the lady spoke. "Let her in. She has an Alice and she is also very beautiful."

They started arguing and after a while they stopped.

"Fine. You can enter the Academy. But only on one condition. You must stay with Persona."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Review! You'll get internet cookies!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I guess since ****SO**** many people want me to update I will. And I don't normally do this, but I dedicate this chapter to Cracklegirl11 since she's forcing me to update this and Fallen Black Cats. So read this and while you're at it, check out my other stories. Please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kamichama Karin or Gakuen Alice. I don't have an Alice nor do I own the netbook I'm typing on.**

* * *

><p><em>(Karin's POV)<em>

_At the Academy_

It was after class and Kazune and I were at the information desk finding out where our rooms were. The lady at the desk is checking right now. "Okay, because of a shortage of rooms, you guys have to live in the guys dorms. All the guys and girls have roomates, so you can't room with ayone but each other. You guys look like siblings, but different last names. I'm really sorry, but this will have to do." She said as she turned to face us. But really? A shortage of rooms? And I have to share with Kazune of all people? I mean he's not all that bad, I just think it will be akward. And siblings? With different last names? Of course we have different last names! We may have lived together for a while, but I kept my last name, it wasn't like I was getting married or anything.

"That's alright miss, but may I ask a few questions?" Kazune asked the lady at the desk politely. I know I wouldn't be ble to do that. I get ticked off very easily.

"Of course, go right ahead." The lady siad while she casually leaned back in her super comfy looking chair.

"Is there going to be more than one bed? Because I know I won't be able to share a bed with this, well, I'm not quite sure what I'd call her, but still. And are we going to be sharing a bathroom? I'm assuming we are, but I'd like to know ahead of time." Kazune finished asking his questions.

"There will be two single beds on either side of the room. The room is double star, so it does have quite a bit of space. It has been remodeled a bit to accomodate two people. You will have to share a bathroom though. Is that all? I'm assuming you guys want to get settled in. Some things from home were sent to your room a while ago." She said with a smile so fake looking, I bet it was fake.

"Okay, thank you, good-bye." We walked out of her office. "I can't believe I have to share a room with you. Living with you in the house was fine; but living in the same room as you is a whole different story." Kazune said to me.

"I know, tell me about it. And I'm probably gonna be the only girl in the guys dorms, and they're not gonna believe me when we tell them I'm gonna beliving there too. And you're going to have a bunch of fangirls and they're going to be all over me since I'm living with you. Little do they know, it's most definitely not a walk in the park." I paniced and said a bit more than I planned to. But honestly, I can only imagine how crappy my life is gonna be while being here. And to top it all off, we don't know where Himeka is!

"It's no picnic being with you either. Tryst me; I also get the feeling you're the only girl in the guys dorm and I know I'll have a hard time too. You know, since I'm the one whose sharing a room with you." Kazune said to me, breaking my train of thought. "And to make matters worse for us, we don't know where Himeka is."

"Speaking of Himeka, didn't you tell me that we could look for her after class?" I asked him suspiciously. He was probably gonna go off and spout a bunch of useless crap like usual as a reply too.

"I almost forgot about that. But if anything, we should get settled in first and then try to find her. For all we know, she could be enrolling here later on." He said as we reached the guys dorms. The building looked huge, but obviously it wasn't as big as it looked, or we had a very large male population. I looked nervously at the door and I assumed Kazune must have noticed because he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "It's all right Karin. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you." Kazune said while he was hugging me. I felt my hair being moved and thought it was the wind for a moment. And then I was all like, wait a minute, there's no wind. I then realized the Kazune was putting his fingers in my hair. "You smell good, like strawberries." Kazune mumbled into my hair. It was so quiet, I was surprised I even heard it. After I while he let go of me. He grabbed my hand, and we walked into the guys dorm. Or should I say 'the entire male population along with one female' dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end of the chapter. Mostly because I`m too lazy to write more and the fact that I know that people want an update. And wow, this chapter is short. Makes me feel bad about myself, but oh well. Hope you liked it, now everyone must go review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome back to In The Darkness To Protect, which will now be shortend to ITDTP. Thank you to my readers, but I can't remember if there was any reviewers that I haven't replied to. But thanks to the reviewers too! Or was there just one reviewer?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kamichama Karin or Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

><p><em>(Karin's POV)<em>

We walked in and we ended up in a lobby. It had a heat thingy, vending machines and an ice machine. THere were a couple couches and some guys were sitting on them.

"Hey dude. Haven't seen you before. But what's up with the chick? She's cute." A guy with dark brown hair said loudly.

"We're both new. And as for the girl, she's my roommate." Kazune replied, putting emphasis on the word 'girl'.

"You got a cute girl for a roommate? Lucky! We all have guy roommates." A different guy yelled.

"Yes, he did get a girl as a roommate. And yes, all of you will leave me alone." I said since I felt left out. "Kazune, can we just find our room?" I whispered to Kazune.

"Sure, we're in room 394. Let's go." He replied in a whisper. While walking towards the elvator, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. "Don't worry Karin." He whispered in my ear. We reached the elevator and there was some guys coming out.

"Hey, what's with the girl?" One of them asked.

"She's my roommate. And you're going to leave her alone." Kazune told him while pushing them out of the way. We entered the elevator and pushed the button that would take us to the third floor. Since we were alone in the elevator, Kazune pulled me into a gentle hug. "Don't let them get to you Karin. They're not worth it." He said quietly. He released me just when the elevator doors opened. I saw the guy that we were sitting with earlier in class.

"Oh, you guys are the new kids. Why's the girl here?" He said to us.

"We're roommates." I said as Kazune pulled me out of the elevator. "What was that all about?"

"I don't trust that guy. I know that might sound supid, but I have my reasons." He said to me.

"Okay then. What about the girl we were sitting next to today?" I asked. We were almost at our room now.

"She seems nice, but she associates with him. So you can talk to her I guess."

"Okay! So, Kazune, where's our roomkey?" I asked.

"Um, here it is." Kazune said as he tookthe roomkey out of his pocket and handed it to me.

* * *

><p><em>(Himeka's POV)<em>

The two people lead me to a really pretty garden. I bet it's loaded with bugs. Kazune would hate it.

"Okay, this is as far as I can go. Hii-sama will lead you the rest of the way." The fancy guy said to me. The really pretty lady, who I now know is Hii-sama, lead me into the garden.

"You're probably wondering why he had to leave. It's because I don't let men into my garden. Only the prettiest flowers get to witness it's beauty from the inside. Now I will show you to where you will be staying. You will be having a visitor sometime tomorrow afternoon." She said to me.

"Um, who will be visiting tomorrow?" I asked quietly. "You will learn that tomorrow." She said as she led me to a sort of dungeon room. "Here is where you will be staying. I will send someone down with food in about an hour. Enjoy your stay." She said. After that, she just walked away.

My life has always been filled with people leaving me. My parents left me. Kazune and Karin had been dragged away from me. And now the person who was letting me stay here just walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next update will be soon. Bye!<strong>


	5. Authors Note

**I feel really bad doing this, but this story will probably go on a short hiatus. I really didn't want to do this, but it's been really bust lately. I am sorry to all my readers and reviewers. **

**I am not abandoning this story. I would never be able to do that. I just don't have any inspiration at the moment. If any of you would like to help or give an idea, just leave a review, and I will kindly reply.**

**I hope you understand.**

_**FreezingSapphire**_


End file.
